


Non Tutto Quello che Luccica

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [3]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crossover, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Una guardia del corpo ha un dilemma, un anello e un laghetto pieno di carpe.[Partecipante alla Keywords Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Bodyguard!Ryuzo/Inspector!Jin Sakai
Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899499
Kudos: 3





	Non Tutto Quello che Luccica

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Non Tutto Quello Che Luccica  
> Autore: SignorinaEffe87  
> Prompt: 114. Anello (Keywords Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488))  
> Fandom: Videogiochi > Ghost of Tsushima x Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Crossover  
> Genere: Alternate Universe - Yakuza vs Police, One-shot, Slice of Life  
> Pairing: Bodyguard!Ryuzo/Inspector!Jin Sakai  
> TW/Avvertimenti: BL/Slash/MlM (se non è la tua tazza di té, non leggere, grazie.)

Ryuzo guardò l’anello nel palmo della mano, cercando di non pensare che quel fottuto cerchietto di metallo si era mangiato un paio dei suoi stipendi. Doveva trovare le parole giuste, prima che Jin lo raggiungesse al laghetto delle carpe nei giardini imperiali.

“Ti voglio sposare, Jimbo” provò, sottovoce, lo sguardo puntato sui pesci grassocci che nuotavano placidi sotto il ponticello. 

_Romantico. Come un mandato d’arresto._

Digrignò i denti, e un bambino che stava guardando le carpe scappò piangendo dalla madre, seduta su una panchina lungo il lato opposto del vialetto.

Spostò l’anello nel palmo dell’altra mano e riprovò, sempre a voce bassa: “Senti, Jin, la Khotun-gumi potrebbe ucciderti da un momento all’altro, quindi sposami.”

_Certo, proprio le parole rassicuranti che il cliente, che peraltro ti scopi, vorrebbe sentirsi dire da una guardia del corpo. Chiedigli anche quale aroma di incenso preferisce per la tomba._

Chiuse il palmo, e solo il fruscio degli yen che aveva lasciato sul bancone della gioielleria gli impedì di lanciare l’anello nel laghetto: non avrebbe mai dovuto comprare quell’affare, ora avrebbe avuto il portafoglio più pieno e la testa meno confusa. Non era lui quello bravo con le parole, c’era sempre stato Jin per questo.

_Non è forse il motivo per cui hai comprato l’anello? Per non essere costretto a lasciarlo andare di nuovo?_

Riaprì il palmo facendo scricchiolare le nocche: “Ok, riproviamoci. Ancora una volta. Ascoltami, Jin…”

“Lo so, sono in ritardo, scusami.”

Accaldato e con il casco allacciato al braccio, Jin apparve al suo fianco sul ponticello: “Due turisti vicino all’ingresso avevano bisogno di indicazioni e il mio inglese deve essere un po’ arrugginito…”

Si voltò di scatto, troppo in fretta, e prima di chiudere le dita; l’anello scivolò, rimbalzò con un limpido tintinnio sul parapetto e cadde nell’acqua del laghetto sottostante. Se gli sguardi avessero potuto lanciare fulmini, nella caffetteria dei giardini, quel giorno, avrebbero potuto mettere in menù zuppa di carpe bollite.

“Qualcosa non va? Sembri più arrabbiato del solito…” gli chiese Jin, che, ovviamente, non aveva capito nulla, quell’adorabile idiota.

_Pensa. Pensa. Pensa. Anche se non è quello che sei pagato per fare._

Doveva trovare una soluzione e subito, una che non prevedesse sfilettare pesci sotto tutela dello Stato: “Zitto, Jimbo. Non parlare, non respirare neanche. Sto riflettendo.”

“Ok, una piacevole novità”: Jin si lasciò sfuggire quella sua risata bassa, ritrosa, dal naso alla gola, quella per cui avrebbe svuotato un intero caricatore di proiettili in testa al boss della Khotun-gumi in un battito di palpebre. Spostò lo sguardo verso il basso, come se le travi del ponticello potessero suggerirgli la soluzione che cercava, quando notò il vecchio portachiavi di Jin. Era incredibile come si portasse sempre dietro quel peluche di volpe spelacchiato dal cestino dell’asilo alle chiavi della moto, un moccioso mai cresciuto.

_Il tuo moccioso mai cresciuto preferito._

L’idea gli esplose in testa come un fuoco d’artificio: tastò la giacca alla ricerca delle chiavi della macchina, sganciò l’anello che le teneva insieme e glielo infilò all’anulare: “Jin, sposami. Se vuoi un anello decente, chiedi al Commissario Shimura di far dragare il laghetto. Oppure parla con quelle fottute carpe, tu sei sempre stato più bravo di me con le bestie.”

Aveva rigurgitato tutto in un unico respiro, non era nemmeno sicuro che Jin avesse capito anche una sola di quelle parole, e forse sarebbe stato meglio se non lo avesse fatto, visto che se ne stava già vergognando. Poi, però, lo sentì ridere, mentre osservava l’anello di metallo mezzo arrugginito attorno al dito come se fosse stato uno dei fottuti tesori imperiali. Valeva davvero la pena fare la figura dell’idiota per quel sorriso.

“Posso accontentarmi di questo, per il momento, Ryuzo. O forse dovrei chiamarti _caro_?”

“Fallo e ti spacco la testa in quattro, Jimbo.”


End file.
